Barry Platino
Barry Platino is the main rival to Lucas Diamonte in DP: Sinnoh League Battles. Personality Prior to the battle with Dante, Barry was hyperactive and cheerful, running around in circles and jokingly fining people for no reason. He and Lucas were both said to be alike, caring for Pokémon and helping others in need. After the battle with Dante, Barry's entire personality changed, making him cruel and heartless, blaming his Pokémon for their losses and pushing them to their limits, even brutally injuring them at times. Because of this, he is a more serious and cold Trainer, effectively ending any friendships he may have once had. Story History Lucas and Barry happily went out to Lake Verity to look for Rare Pokémon like the fabled "Red Gyarados", but instead encountered Professor Rowan and his assistant Dawn Pearlton. There, Barry and Lucas asked for Pokémon and, seeing promise, gave them the last of the Starter Pokémon. Barry rushed off, and as such, didn't get a Pokédex. Barry then encountered Dante Stone, whom he challenged to a battle. Despite warnings that he would regret it later, Barry demanded a battle from Dante. Only part of the battle was shown. Dante's Croagunk used its Poison Jab and Brick Break moves to easily defeat Barry's new Piplup. Afterwards, Dante scolded barry for his caring personality and insulted Piplup. Barry snapped when Dawn and Lucas tried to help him and forced Lucas to battle him. Despite giving it his all and making Piplup charge ahead when brutally injured, Barry lost. In anguish he fled, leaving Lucas and Dawn to face against a flock of angry Starly. He was then seen in Jubilife City, where he was competing to try and get a Poketch. He, like Lucas, failed the first competition, due to Dawn managing to snatch his flag using Turtwig. He then competed in the second competition, a battle tournament. He easily won and reached the finals, where he and Lucas battled. Using a Shiny Starly he had captured, he fought Lucas's Chimchar, and in the end, Chimchar won. Fed up with losing, Barry released the injured Starly to the wild and ran away to Oreburgh. Barry participated in the Bike Race, using his Yanma as his partner. He used yanma's sound waves to confuse the other racers, causing many to crash or get lost. However, near the end, Barry and Lucas both pushed themselves and their Pokémon to their limits. in the end, Yanma was knocked out and slammed into Barry, causing him to crash. During the award ceremony, Dawn noticed him leaving, heading to Mt. Coronet. Barry encountered Lucas and Dawn in Hearthome City, where he planned on entering a Pokémon Contest, having already beaten Fantina and Maylene both and revealing to have met and befriended a Munchlax. He and Lucas both had flashbacks to the past and of how they had met before the two started to battle. Lucas's Gligar managed to beat Barry's Yanma, but the hot-headed boy's Bug-Type lost. Revealing his Piplup had evolved, his Prinplup easily defeated Gligar, but was swapped out for Luxio, whom easily beat Lucas's Buizel before going down while battling Chimchar. Prinplup and Chimchar battled but, due to his Blaze Ability, Chimchar won. Chimchar also managed to burn Kirlia and after a heated battle, Chimchar won, and Barry ran away in embarassment. Barry also participated in the Pokémon Contest, where, in the Appeal Round, he used Kirlia's Psychic powers to make a stunning appeal. During the battle round, Prinplup easily defeated a young boy's Jigglypuff, and Luxio managed to beat a nerdy boy's Grimer, but Barry found himself facing off against Dawn. Using his Yanma against Buneary, he thought it would be an easy win, but forgot how a Contets works: You have to show off your Pokémon while battling. Because of this, his points were diminished, and he was disqualified. He disappeared after losing, not even sticking around for the contest's end. Battling Achievements Barry Platino VS Dante Stone - Lose Barry Platino VS Lucas Diamonte - Lose Barry Platino VS Lucas Diamonte - Lose Barry Platino VS Roark - Win Barry Platino VS Gardenia - Win Barry Platino VS Maylene - Win Barry Platino VS Fantina - Win Barry Platino VS Lucas Diamonte - Lose Barry Platino VS Greg - Win Barry Platino VS Wesley - Win Barry Platino VS Dawn Pearlton - Lose Achievements - Coal Badge - Forest Badge - Cobble Badge - Relic Bagde Pokemon On Team Prinplup ' ' Prinplup evolved from Barry's Starter Pokémon, a Piplup, some time before his rematch with Lucas at Hearthome City. Prinplup proved to be a tough Pokémon, knowing moves like Metal Claw, Brine, and Surf. Evolved from Piplup prior to: "Home Is Where the Heart Is, Part 1" Yanma Yanma was captured by Barry prior to the Bike Race in Eterna, possibly in the Eterna Forest. Yanma is both fast and annoying, using its sound attacks like Sonicboom and Supersonic to confuse its enemies before using either Wing Attack or Quick Attack to finish them off. Obtained Prior to: '''"Eterna Drift" '''Munchlax Barry captured Munchlax after the Eterna City Race. Munchlax doesn't seem to have many battling skills, only seen standing at Barry's side so far. Obtained Prior to: '''"Home Is Where the Heart Is, Part 1" '''Luxio Luxio was captured by Barry prior to his rematch with Lucas in Hearthome City. Luxio proved to be a fast and tough Pokémon, able to defeat Lucas's Buizel with ease. Obtained prior to: '''"Home Is Where the Heart Is, Part 2" '''Kirlia Kirlia was captured by Barry prior to his rematch with Lucas in Hearthome City. Kirlia was fast and smart, using her Psychic-Type moves to gain the upper hand in battle, but in the end, even her ability to Synchronize failed. Obtained prior to: '''"Home Is Where the Heart Is, Part 2 Formerly Owned '''Starly (Shiny) This Starly, known for its odd coloring, was captured by Barry sometime before the Poketch Competition. However, she proved to be a weak Pokemon, knowing only how to Tackle. After losing to Chimchar, Barry released the battered Flying-Type in the wild. Its fate is currently unknown. Obtained prior to: '"Jubilant Training, Part 2" '''Released in: '"Jubilant Training, Part 2" '''Piplup Piplup was Barry's Starter Pokémon. Piplup has proved to be a powerful Pokémon, knowing Bubble both Bubble and Peck. Pilup is proud and stubborn though, proving to be a powerful Pokémon on Barry's team. Obtained in: '''"Legend Hunters, Part 1" '''Evolved to Prinplup prior to: "Home Is Where the Heart Is, Part 1" Hinted at in Last Opening Barry, in the opening, was seen with three Pokémon already on his team at one point or another: Piplup, the Shiny Starly, and Yanma. While Piplup and Yanma are still on his active team, the Shiny Starly was released after losing easily to Lucas's Chimchar, as well as one Pokémon not even seen in the story at all so far: A Munchlax Category:Characters